Thoi'Han
By approximately 150,000 BCE, the Thoi'Han had created a vast civilization, colonizing planets along the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. History After encountering the San'Shyuum, the Thoi'Han formed an alliance, based on the planet Charum Hakkor. At this point, the Thoi'Han's technological advancement rivaled that of the Inusannon, with the Thoi'Han using Precursor artifacts to support their structures and installations. Thoi'Han-Flood war This civilization encountered the Flood in approximately 110,000 BCE and, after discovering the parasite's true nature, went to war against it. After losing many planets, the Thoi'Han desperately invaded a minor sector of the Inusannon's domain. After forty-thousand years of expansion, the collective Thoi'Han waged war with the biologically-similar Inusannon species. After considerable bloodshed and the assistance of the San'Shyuum, the Flood were driven out of Thoi'Han occupied space and the few remaining Flood ships retreated out of the galaxy. However, as they had been stretched thin due to fighting two wars at once, the Thoi'Han were defeated at the hands of the Inusannon, led by the Ur-Didact. Thoi'Han-Inusannon war The Thoi'Han were mistaken by the Inusannons to be aggressively expanding into their territory, attacking Inusannon worlds in order to colonize them. This was not the case as the Thoi'Han had been running and trying to get ahead of the Flood to stop it from spreading to further planets. At some point the Thoi'Han arrived at an Inusannon planet to "get ahead of the infection" although it was too late as there was already a small Flood infection outbreak on the planet. Without action this relatively small infestation would have spread and been far more difficult to contain and, as a result, the Lord of Admirals chose to attack the infection and the planet. This act was seen by the Inusannon, specifically the Didact, as an attack on the Forerunners and so the Inusannon went to war with the Thoi'Han in an attempt to force them to "stand with the galaxy rather than against them." The Thoi'Han and the Inusannon then went to war for years, however, the Thoi'Han had been exhausted fighting the Flood and by the time the Thoi'Han-Flood war had been "won," the Thoi'Han had been pushed back to their capital world Charum Hakkor and had been completely cut off from any support. There, the Thoi'Han would wage a bitter last stand lasting nearly 50 years against the Inusannon which ultimately caused the deaths of the Didact's children. After their defeat at Charum Hakkor, the Thoi'Han were reduced to a pre-technological state then exiled to their homeworld, Erde-Tyrene, where they were overseen by The Librarian and her life-workers. This Forerunner victory proved disastrous for the galaxy, as the Thoi'Han destroyed all their research data and physical evidence concerning the Flood, including an apparent cure to stop the parasite. Bornstellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting speculated it was the Thoi'Han's final act of vengeance to leave the Inusannon unprepared to face the incoming threat that led to the firing of the Halo array, Later the Didact would learn from a Gravemind that humanity did not have a cure but had been passed up by the Flood, revealing the true nature of the Flood and their far more sinister purpose. The Inusannon later learned after the defeat of the Thoi'Han that the reason for their aggression was due to them trying to stop the Flood, a foe which would later return to face them. Regression s on Omega Halo.]] Forced to start again, the collective Homo genus tried in vain to reattain their former glory, with some Thoi'Han communities establishing wooden cities and steam-powered waterborne vessels under the instructions of The Librarian. Most Thoi'Han, however, lived in Tier 7 tribal communities, such as the one that was encountered by the Forerunners during the construction of the portal to the Ark in eastern Africa. After the activation of the Halo Array, the Thoi'Han civilization regressed once again, and would remain in a Tier 7 state for the next hundred millennia. Post-Halo Rediscovery As of the 26th century, most artifacts and records of this former civilization had been lost to time. However, ruins on planets such as Heian and Eingana appear to show hallmarks of Thoi'Han design, suggesting that the planet was inhabited by the ancient race. The core system with Charum Hakkor had not been located by Terrans by 2557. Only scans of a monument above Sothra Hakkor had been found on Requiem. Though, the UNSC was skeptical of the information these scans provided. The Office of Naval Intelligence had discovered a damaged ancient Thoi'Han ship. Study of this ship fell under Project: ARC DREAM. Jurisdiction The Thoi'Han's empire was said to have originally spanned over a thousand systems and twenty thousand worlds. *14 Planets in Charum Hakkor system. **Charum Hakkor (Center of Thoi'Han-San'Shyuum Alliance) **Faun Hakkor (Homeworld of the Pheru) **Ben Nauk **Sothra Hakkor *Erde-Tyrene (Homeworld) *Heian *Eingana Assets Personnel *Lord of the Admirals Forthencho *Yprin Yprikushma Trivia *The warpaint worn by the Lord of the Admirals Forthencho is reminiscent of Native American warpaint. *The Prehistoric human fighters are not dissimilar of UNSC Sabres or Broadswords. *The warpaint shown may be representative of position in the military/on the ship. *The bridge appears to be outfitted with a single large window giving visibility as opposed to security much in the same way that UNSC ships do, it is also logical to assume that the bridge is situated towards the front of the ship, also like the UNSC. *The energy weapons used by the Prehistoric human soldiers appear to shatter their targets like glass upon impact. Category:Races